radiationislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Bugs
(GAME BREAKING BUG) fix now please Upon collecting a certain amount of loot in the game, a sudden crash would happen during auto-saving and will cause everything(all collected loot in inventory and chests, previously built structures) to disappear and lose every loot ever collected while retaining previous game progress, as if the world had reset. Be sure to make regular backups! #''(Exploitation bug)'' Equipment glitch causes equipped armor to glitch and duplicate itself. When wearing an item(e.g. Strong Boots) and attempting to remove it by drag & dropping it onto a slot with another item(e.g. Strong Armor). The game would equip said item(Strong Armor) while retaining the previously worn item(Strong boots will still be equipped), but there would be another, duplicate set of the item(Strong Boots) taking the slot where you placed it, thus creating 2 copies of the item. The glitched item that was equipped(Strong Boots, not Strong Armor) cannot be removed and will be permanently glued onto your equipment slot until you restart the game session or deplete it. Upon reentering the game, the glitched item can be taken off. #''(Exploitation bug)'' If you die in survival mode, dropped armor is fully repaired. #''(Physics bug)'' Lions and wolves can run through the air, especially when passing over the top of a hill. #''(Prop bug)'' Some parts of abandoned wrecks (e.g., the shattered wing of a fighter plane on the first island) are suspended in mid-air. #''(Prop bug)'' When you, enemies or plants are too close to a solid wall or floor, they partially pass through the wall or floor (e.g., 1. when climbing the stairs in an abandoned building and pressing up against the wall, you can see outside; 2. bushes or flowers pass through the floors of some huts/buildings). ##In some cases, zombies and animals can spawn inside objects like walls and trees, trapping them inside. Bullets are almost ineffective when trying to kill them in this state, as they are in a solid entity, of which bullets cannot penetrate. However, melee weapons solve this. In rare cases, the player can also become trapped inside a wall when pushing/pushed into a corner. The only way to solve this is by dying, as hostile mob melee attacks can penetrate through walls. #''(Prop/AI/Exploitation bug)'' When enemies(mostly zombies) are behind a wall while the player is at the opposite side, they would either be smart and walk around it or just heads-on run into the wall. The player can see their arms and head from the opposite side and can safely hit them from the other side. This also happens when the player stands on certain props that the enemy can't reach(e.g. A box or brick stack), the player can easily and safely kill them and take the loot. #'v1.0.3' (Prop bug) On the northwest island, even when you've navigated correctly to an "X" marked on the map, you can't dig up any treasure chests with the shovel. This is not an issue on the first (south) island. #''(AI bug)'' Sometimes, feral animals (e.g., wolves, lions) won't attack when you're standing or walking right beside them. #''(General bug)'' Icons on the tabs of the journal pages (left and right side) are too blurry to distinguish and are extremely lo-res (iPad). #''(General/Prop bug)'' When you exit the island or the game, beds placed by the player disappear. #''(General bug)'' If you hold down the attack button and enter the crafting menu, then let go of the attack button and exit the crafting menu, your player will auto hit with his weapon until you press the attack button again. #''(General bug)'' If you sleep, get up and quickly sleep again. The day and night cycle will play faster. #''(General Bug)'' When you type in the code for the last Tesla tower (center island), the end scene and credits will play, and then after that it will show you right next to where you type in the code, and the figure that shows the center island will be red and green particles will appear coming from the map, but there will be no zombies and the message that is supposed to appear after credits won't show up. #''(General bug)'' Very rarely, if you start up a new profile, no animal or zombie will ever get aggro on you. #''(General/Prop bug)'' When you place a metal bed you cannot destroy it with any tools, and will disappear upon re-entering the game. #''(General bug)'' If you sail out too far with a crafted boat/kanoe, you are "ported" back to the beach nearby and you potentially lose your boat. You maybe able to attempt to retrieve it by swimming out, but you often get "ported" back each time. #''(Physics bug)'' After flying for some distance and then dropping from the hand glider several feet above ground, you can sometimes glitch into the ground ad the land isn't fully generated yet, this bug happen to other animals and enemies as well. The player will "bounce around" as they walk and slowly sink into the ground when standing still. Can be fixed by leaving the landing zone and jumping. #''(Physics/Exploitation bug)'' Running your glider(while taking off) into a tree will glitch and bounce it high up into the air, enough for flying altitude. Perfect when you're on the ground and want a quick lift. #''(AI bug)'' Enemies(e.g. wild animals & zombies) can get brave enough to enter a spawn point(safehouse) even though the player is inside the house and will pursue and attack if their hunting grounds are close enough. #''(AI bug)'' Zombies cannot swim and will walk straight into the water, they will sink and get stuck if the water is deep enough. (Bug?) #''(General/Prop bug)'' Unstable structure-building mechanics. Platforms cannot be placed side by side, where the walls would meet. Accidental destruction of the platform/floor with existing walls on it would prevent you from putting the platform back. Placing chests while a building would always show red unless you select/place the chest from the outside(on ground) first. 23(Pick-Up bug)I died today in the survival mode and when I came back to pick my items they didn't get back in my bag pack instead they stayed on the floor and suddenly they disappeared. Gallery